


Daily

by Fanfan_eve



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_eve/pseuds/Fanfan_eve





	Daily

手指滑过蒙上一层细汗的肌肤，在炙热的躯体上尽情挑拨。  
身下的人受不了地扭动身体，双手缠上脖颈，抬头一口咬上丰润的下唇，“你别摸了……”染上情欲的嗓音比平常更要沙哑，听起来格外的性感。  
“要做就快点，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”又不满地伸出舌头舔了舔方才被自己咬得更显红肿的唇。  
横山低声“啧”了一声，放在腰间的手力度加大，在蜜色的肌肤上留下了红印。  
“那个测试的结果不是挺准的嘛，hina你的性欲强得不行呀。”上扬的尾音带着甜腻的味道，不等村上反驳就堵上了那张嘴，重重舔过虎牙激起他的一阵战栗。  
村上抬起腿用膝盖顶了顶横山，把那在自己口腔中掠夺城池的舌推了出去，“明天还要工作，我还想早点睡呢。”微撅起嘴，水润的下垂眼让他整个人看起来委屈极了，仿佛横山对他做了什么天理难容的事情一样。  
都已经这个年纪了，自然也懂得轻重缓急，把握分寸。只是……  
“那你刚刚为什么要把我绊上床？”横山从浴室出来刚走到床边就被不知道从哪钻出来的村上给绊倒摔在床上。翻了个身还没缓过来村上又直接扑了上来，成年男性的体重没一点缓冲的全部加在了他身上。横山不得不承认那一瞬间他真的以为自己的肠子都要被挤出来了。  
“我都说了我手机掉床下了，我趴在那捡谁知道一起身你就过来了。”村上急着为自己辩解，根本就没能发现压在他身上的人眼神愈来愈暗，“然后我又踩到你的拖鞋了，不就也摔了。”  
两个人的某个部位又恰好撞在一起更是意外中的意外。  
“那既然这样，我们就速战速决吧。”横山不等村上再做反应，把村上身上凌乱的浴袍彻底解开，一把握住勃起的性器，手指使坏地按了按顶端。  
村上睁大了眼看着横山，咬着下唇笑出声，“你这家伙……”一手揽着横山的脖子坐起身将浴袍彻底褪去。

“家里卫生纸要用完了，嗯……明天你回来的时候记得去买。”  
“还有啤酒好像也快没了，也得买一点备着，嗯那里……”  
“哎算了，就你这记性还是我买吧，嘶...希望明天收录不会结束太晚……”  
“hina！”横山忍无可忍地停下了手上的动作，“你能不能专点心，在这种时候。”  
村上无所谓地撇撇嘴，“反正嘴也是闲的嘛。”侧过身拿起床头柜上的安全套丢给横山，“我不说话了，交给你了。”还举起手做了个给嘴巴拉上拉链的动作，抿住嘴摇摇头。  
横山叹了口气，抽出手指撕开包装，眯了眯眼，对着平躺在床上望天花板的某人勾起了嘴角。  
扶着双腿慢慢进入直到全根没入，两人同时发出了舒爽的叹息。  
“hina，hina。”横山抚摸着村上大腿内侧的细腻肌肤，没有其他动作 ，只是一遍一遍重复地叫着村上。  
村上咬着牙皱着眉，用力捶了横山一下，“你动啊！”大嗓门大概是要让整栋楼都知道他的伴侣只进不动了。  
得到了想要的反应的横山俯身亲了亲村上因不满而鼓起的脸颊，开始大力律动身子，“你说话了哦。”  
“可，嗯...可恶...嗯哈......”因为突然激烈的顶弄，村上这次是真的不能说话了。  
横山将还潮湿的前发向后甩了甩，又突然抽了出来，将在状态之外的村上翻过了身，抬起他的臀部再次送了进去。  
“你明天还有工作，就别让你的腰太难受了。”横山揉捏着村上的臀瓣，加快了律动。  
他喜欢村上臀部的形状，是他都会在节目上脱口而出“那家伙的屁股好看”的程度。每次都忍不住多摸几下，然后那个人就会红着脸叫他住手。一想到村上涨红了脸眼中噙满泪水的样子，横山抽动的速度又快了几分。  
村上趴在床上感觉膝盖都要支撑不住自己，“太，太快了啊......”  
“不是你说想要早点睡觉的嘛。”横山整个人覆上村上的背，压着他两人一起趴了下去，手指摸索着到村上的下巴，细细抚着下颌的线条。  
村上抓过横山的手拉到嘴边不爽地咬了上去，横山吃痛地喊了出来，甚至都留下了浅浅的牙印在食指的第二关节下侧。  
“喂！”看到横山终于不那么游刃有余，村上笑出了声。  
而听到村上的笑声，横山也忍不住跟着笑了起来，“我说你啊......”却没有说完而侧头吻了上去。

重新洗漱完的两人躺平在床上，横山摸了摸村上的发尾，“头发吹干了吗？”  
“干了干了！”村上经不住地打了个呵欠，抓起被角拉上来，“好困，我睡了。”  
横山探身关掉床头灯也缩进了被子，“嗯，晚安。”  
“晚安。”摸到横山的手，轻轻牵住了小指。


End file.
